There is known a conventional image forming apparatus provided with a cartridge supporting member for supporting a plurality of cartridges. In this image forming apparatus, opening a cover (top cover) enables a moving path of the cartridge supporting member to be exposed outside (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-275085).
Specifically, in this image forming apparatus, a plurality of exposing members for exposing photosensitive members to light is attached to the cover. In a state where the cover is closed, some of the exposing members are disposed to be positioned on the moving path of the cartridge supporting member with each of the some of the exposing members positioned between neighboring cartridges. When the cover is opened, the exposing members are moved upward together with the cover and, thus, the moving path of the cartridge support member is opened (exposed).